Un Pasado Borrado
by LittleandBlueWinter
Summary: All Might era el héroe Símbolo de la Paz, pero desde su retiro se había sentido sumamente vacío, lo cual no era raro: Yagi Toshinori no sólo era All Might. Ese pasado que escondía y se había alejado parecía acercarse de vez en cuando como un sueño breve: de su secundaria, de su ingreso a UA y de una chica problemática. All Might x OC.


Hace años que no publicaba un fanfiction (de hecho, tengo un epílogo sin terminar hace cinco años de un ff de pokemon special, lo que es un pecado capital) y no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo de negativo en la utilización de algún OC para mis veintitantos. Sin embargo, me gusta pensar que All Might también es humano y que ese pasado del cual nadie sabe necesito saberlo, porque sólo tenemos a Nana y Gran Torino de ese pasado.

Hay algunas referencias en el One-Shot a la cultura escolar japonesa, a las mujeres japonesas y al nombre Lucy de la evolución humana.

**Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

-O-

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar en su memoria de forma tan vívida? Vistiendo su uniforme de secundaria, estaba junto a la ribera del río junto a la anterior poseedora del One for All, quien le sonreía ante su idea de la necesidad de tener un pilar en la sociedad para disminuir la criminalidad. Shimura Nana, una mujer que admiró y llegó a querer como una madre, pareció interesada en su propuesta antes de cuestionar su idealismo como otros héroes.

Atrás de ellos, unos pasos parecieron acercarse a toda velocidad y la figura de una chica con un uniforme de marinero negro se asomó desde la baranda que separaba la calle de la arena.

– ¡Yagi-senpai! – gritó desde arriba una joven de largos cabellos negros antes de mirar con sorpresa la escena – ¿Estás con una heroína? ¡Genial!

Su rostro se mostró incómodo ante la presencia de la joven mientras que Shimura sólo pareció estar a interesada en ella. La chica saltó la baranda para saludar a la heroína y preguntar su nombre, disculpándose por la intromisión después de hacerla tan directamente. La mujer se rio antes de contestar y darles una palmada de ánimos para que se dirigieran a la escuela, diciendo que esperaba ver a Toshinori nuevamente.

– ¿Con que una heroína profesional? – preguntó la chica con tono de sospecha, a lo que Yagi se puso un poco nervioso, pero con seriedad se dio el tiempo de responder.

– ¡No digas tonterías, Lucy-chan! – regaño sonrojado antes de decirle que fueran a clases.

Lucy era una chica que él definía como una rebelde sin causa pues pese a que había nacido con un buen don, con un matrimonio arreglado detrás, insistía en llevarle la contra a sus padres y reunirse con personas sin don. Además, solía faltarle de vez en cuando el respeto aunque le llevaba un par de años más, excusándose en que eran vecinos y se conocían desde primaria. Pese a todo, la valoraba porque su rebeldía de la pubertad se debía que buscaba ser una heroína, aparte de que solía sacarlo de problemas cuando intervenía el matonaje dentro y fuera de la escuela, así como procurarle primeros auxilios cuando lo encontraba herido.

– Esa mujer era genial. – comentó antes de separarse de él en la entrada de la escuela.

– Sí.

En verdad, esa sería una de las últimas conversaciones que tendrían juntos pues, después de todo, ambos parecieron perder el interés aparente en hablarse. Así fue hasta que un día Lucy lo encontró mientras ella trotaba con el sol brillante del atardecer, entrenando junto a Nana con gran pasión y se preguntó el porqué. Shimura la reconoció a lo lejos y le indicó que se mantuviese en silencio, a lo que la chica sólo asintió con cierto desconcierto y dejándoles unas botellas de agua a su maestra.

Para su graduación, Yagi Toshinori no era muy popular y no le había comentado a nadie sus planes de ser héroe, pero en su soledad de después de haber recibido su diploma la estudiante de dos cursos más abajo, se le acercó con ropa de uso cotidiano, con una flor, una carta y su sonrisa, dándole sus felicidades antes de pedirle el segundo botón de su camisa de forma silenciosa.

– Me gustaría pensar que pese a que nos hemos alejado ocupé un lugar cercano a su corazón. Yo me trasladaré de distrito prontamente y quizás no lo vea nunca más.

Toshinori pareció mirarla un poco sonrojado, pues aquello era una confesión. Él había sentido algo por ella y sus ánimos. Sin embargo, era un amor más bien puro y distante por lo que sabiendo que probablemente nunca más la vería, le entregó su botón y recibió la flor junto con la carta.

– Yagi-senpai, siga entrenando y quizás algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo.

Inesperadamente, ese momento llegó dos años después cuando la chica entró a UA en la sección de héroes. Bajo una situación que Toshinori no esperaba encontrarse jamás, la evitaba hasta que un día la vio hablando a las afueras de UA con Gran Torino. Cuando la chica se dio cuenta, lo observó un tanto triste y la culpabilidad lo inundó tratando de acercarse a ella, pero deteniéndose antes de tiempo mientras la chica pasaba junto a él sin hablarle, volviendo a la academia.

Esa misma tarde, él debía hacer guardia con Sorahiko y al último momento se le ocurrió volver a UA, donde pudo observar a la chica corriendo por la cancha de prácticas. Estaba absolutamente absorta en su actividad y sudada, por lo que también había un grupo de estudiantes hombres observándola mientras ella los ignoraba.

– Pensar que esos chicos quizás vayan a ser héroes – comentó Gran Torino un poco decepcionado.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro vueltas y más, cada una parecía ser más rápida que la anterior y la última la realizó gritando, haciendo parecer que estaba liberando su ira contra alguien, a lo que Toshinori no pudo evitar sentirse culpable aludido por lo ocurrido el mismo día.

– Toshinori – interrumpió Gran Torino. – ¿La conoces cierto?

– Sí… – respondió susurrante – Éramos del mismo barrio.

– ¿Sabes cual es su individualidad?

– Potenciar sus Células.

– Su ficha académica está corregida. Es manipulación de sus células, pero ella misma desconoce a hasta que punto puede hacerlo.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

– ¿Esa chica te importa?

– Actualmente… No es como si fuésemos amigos.

– Pero ella siempre estaba atenta a tus entrenamientos con Nana y ahora está apoyándote, por eso no quiere hablarte. Tu le importas.

Toshinori se quedó en silencio y la miró fijamente, dándose cuenta que de la chica que se le había declarado quedaba poco pues su cuerpo había cambiado y su postura era ya la de una chica de preparatoria mucho más madura. Cuando ella notó que él la miraba se sorprendió y bajó la cabeza, ante lo que Gran Torino le indicó una situación de importancia.

– La manipulación de sus células implica el poder controlar sus enfermedades, su crecimiento, su musculatura, es más, quizás hasta podría potenciar otras individualidades.

– Lo entiendo, pero ¿Por qué me dice esto ahora?

– Porque All For One sigue suelto idiota. – le gritó golpeándole la cabeza. – Si esa chica te importa, debes decirle que se vaya de Japón lo antes posible.

All Might se preguntó si ella seguía siendo importante en su vida como para intervenir un futuro distante buscando una excusa para no hablarle. Lucy por su parte, comenzó a secarse el cuerpo y beber agua, para luego ordenar los implementos de su entrenamiento. Gran Torino, suspiró en su intento de evitar un arrepentimiento posterior desde su pupilo.

– Si All For One consigue su individualidad, será un dolor en el trasero tener que enfrentarlo.

Toshinori lo sabía, pero no quería romper un buen recuerdo pidiéndole que se fuera lejos, pero la chica ya se le había acercado y parado frente a él.

– Yagi-senpai, ¿Qué quiere?

– Debes irte lo antes posible de aquí. – dijo sin pensarlo.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, aunque el One for All probablemente se lo permitía, había recibido una bofetada de parte de la chica que lo miraba con tristeza y rabia, a lo que los chicos que presenciaban el escenario pensaron que serían igualmente reprendidos por lo que se comenzaron a parar e irse.

– Lucy-chan.

– Si iba a hablarme usted, al menos tenga la decencia de no decirme algo hiriente. No tiene idea de lo que he pasado como para que me diga eso. Prefería al senpai amable que me metía en problemas al popular All Might del que todos hablan en UA, sobretodo después de enterarme de que usted en verdad si tenía una individualidad y no tenía motivo para mentirme. No vuelva a meterse en mis asuntos, Gran Torino.

All Might la miró con cierta sorpresa, a lo que cuando le intento volver a hablar la chica lo ignoró. Y así fueron los siguientes meses.

Para su graduación, esta vez All Might se encontraba rodeado de personas que lo admiraban pero su admiradora más antigua ya no estaba. No era que la quisiera aún, sino que más bien le pareció bastante deprimente que ella hubiese dejado de apoyarlo a lo que pensó por primera vez que siempre se puede decepcionar a alguien.

Cuando se despertó asustado, miró sus brazos delgados y pensó que quizás la chica a quien le había tocado cuidar en primaria y luego irse juntos a la escuela en secundaria, debía sospechar un par de cosas. Sin embargo, eran veinte años sin recordarla más que esporádicamente y él no había hecho nada más que aparecer en la televisión. Seguramente era fan de Endeavor y quizás ya tenía una vida como muchas heroínas que se retiraban jóvenes para casarse. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre de héroe o su nombre completo, sino que sólo pensaba en la cariñosa forma de referirse a ella como "Lucy-chan".

-O-

Había pensado en hacer una historia más larga con un reencuentro, de hecho, esa era la idea original, integrándola como una profesora porque sólo hay una confirmada en UA y N°13 tiene voz femenina pero género indefinido, lo cual me hace amar a Horikoshi.

También la idea de Lucy era diferente, como una heroína pero miserable pues se había casado para ser una incubadora humana adecuada para "arreglar" dones en sus hijos. Pero pensé que no podría saberlo si no tenía un hijo antes, por lo que no tenía mucho sentido y surgió como la idea de manipular sus propias células, aunque si abusaba de ello comenzaba a envejecer para luego recuperarse pero con riesgo de morir si las dejaba sin poder funcionar. Al final en mi idea, si se casaba por el don de su marido.

Por otra parte, lo de que las mujeres japonesas que se retiran del trabajo después de casarse es real casi siempre y de hecho, en la Universidad de Tokyo aceptaron a menos mujeres en medicina por ese motivo y generó una polémica intensa porque habían evaluado mal a propósito sus exámenes de ingreso, por lo que una parte de mi piensa que en BNHA no vemos a heroínas muy viejas y las madres que conocemos están muertas como Nana o la mamá de Kota.

Eso, saludos. Igual si me inspiro podría escribir la historia larga que tenía pensada. En una de esas, con el impulso también termino mi epílogo de Pokespe ups.


End file.
